Glimpses
by otak the canadian
Summary: A series of stories occurring in the future of Evo. not necessary to read my other stories but it couldn't hurt.Kurtty, and Togue NonViolent character death.


**Glimpses**

**by**

**Otak the Canadian**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if you know it from something else.**

**A/N : I wrote this as a oneshot at about 3:00 am while thinking over some things some important people told me so here goes. **

Professor Charles Xavier sat alone in his study gazeing out at a clear night sky. It was one of the nights that only came along after the heavens covered the world in a thick blanket of snow and the following day promised to be " cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey " to quote a certain Canadian canucklehead. Christmas and Valentines had come and gone with only the usual amount of teenage drama and none of the save the world drama that sometimes happens around his home. As he wheeled to his bedroom the telepath did a quick scan of the mutants under his care. Although he wouldn't read their thoughts without their consent he always slept better knowing they were all safe in bed even if it wasn't always their own bed. He had been a little concerned the first time he had picked up Scott and Jeans minds together but had quickly realized that as long as two people loved each other no force on Earth could keep them apart and as long as no one got hurt he was happy to pretend innocence of the whole thing. Now Charles was glad to do the same thing for Kurt and Kitty although they had not consummated their relationship because of both of their beliefs but some of the things they did could hardly be considered innocent. Soon he hoped to attend several weddings and hoped the future would work out for them. Within moments of him getting into bed, dreams consumed him.

--Kurt and Kitty's Night--

Kurt stared at the large gold band which now decorated his hand. Married. Wow. He never really believed it would ever happen and now he had been married twice in one day. After he had proposed it seemed like the day would never get here and now it seemed to go by faster than he could blink. Kurt looked up from his hands to see his wife dancing with her father; he was supposed to be dancing with her mother now but she had twisted her ankle when they were posing for pictures earlier that evening. He looked over at the woman who made him so nervous; she seemed to be staring at the white band on her hand where her own ring had resided until a few weeks ago when the Prydes marriage was officially dissolved. Kurt was about to speak when she did instead.

"Kurt, can I ask you a question?"she asked raising her eyes to meet his.

"Ja, of course, mein Dame." Kurt responded with a little trepidation.

"Did you really mean it when you said "'til death do you part."?" Golda asked as her eyes tightened noticeably. Kurt paused for a minute to think how best to answer her question.

"Ja, I did and I do. If there were a way to spend two lifetimes with her, I would. She is one half of mein soul and everything I need or will ever need. Why. . .why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to give you some advice is all, though I'm not sure if you need it or not

now. Either way it won't hurt to hear it so here goes: Tell her you love her everyday. And not just a quick Luv ya, either. Look her in the eyes and let her know that you love her like you first did. I'm only telling you this because that's when I realized it was over between her father and myself. It was when he left on a business trip and we hadn't said "I love you" and then I couldn't remember the last time we had said it so promise me that you will say it to her everyday, please?"she finished as a few tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Ja, mein Dame, I promise." his own voice was choked with emotion when they were joined by Kitty and her father.

"Ready to go, Kurt?" Kitty asked him and for the first time he noticed that all his friends were lining up on either side of the ballroom to see the couple off. Taking her hand they walked to the front door both saving several hugs for the Professor who waited for them at the end of the line on the front porch. He sat there smiling long after they'd driven to the hotel they would spend the night in before they left for their honeymoon in Germany the following day.

--Babies--

Rogue stared into the crib which held her little neice. Although the girl was nearly a year old this was the first time she had been left alone with someone other than a parent. Even still Rogue and Todd had had to assure Kurt and Kitty about 50 times that they needed to get out on their own and that neither she nor Todd would do anything that would leave Astrid Charlene Wagner alone for more than five minutes tops Geez! Get caught blowing off training for some snuggle time and everyone thinks you're a sex maniac! she thought as she gently reached down to stroke the tiny wrinkles on her forehead, marveling at the softness of her fur. It was easy for people to see the resemblance to Kurt when you looked at her but if you looked closer you began to see little bits of Kitty in her face and in her legs which lacked Kurts particular mutations and if her eyes were open you could see eyes of such a solid clear blue it was as if two pieces of sky resided there. Rogue was never more grateful for the power nullifying bracelet than when Astrid curled her little tail around her aunty Rogues finger. Todd entered the room and smiled at the sight of his girl leaning over a crib with a look of wonder on her face. He gently reached out to grab her hips and press himself along her length so he could look under her shoulder at the sleeping baby as he spoke.

"Hey Beautiful, how's the Elfette?"he asked in the quiet voice men reserve for sleeping babies and fishing trips before dawn.

"Fine. Sleepin' like a well . . . like a baby. All done?" she arched her back into him a bit more loveing the warmth of him. She reached the hand Astrid wasn't holding back and brought his hand from her hip and across the slightly increased swell of her abdomen wanting the extra feel of security and protection.

"Yeah, Hank just needed a hand with the new Danger Room Sims since Kitty isn't here."After some initial distrust from the other students Todd had settled in nicely as the schools resident tech support and oddly enough was now the English Lit. teacher. With a gentle kiss to her shoulder he asked her. "So, are we gonna tell them when they get back ?"

"Yeah, after the Prof and Logan they're the people who I want to know that we're gonna have a little Tadpole of our own in a couple months. I hope Kurts okay about us not being married, sometimes he's touchy about stuff like that." she said rubbing his hand in circles across her belly.

"Kit'll straighten him out if he's not and he loves you too much to hold it against us for long."he said reassuringly "Besides it isn't the marriage certificate that makes good parents , it's love between two people who are willing to share it with a third or fourth or fifth or"

"Hey, how many kids you think we're gonna have anyway?" she teased her lover.

"I don't know? Ten seems like a nice round number." Todd teased the woman he knew he'd spend the rest of his life with.

"Ten ?" she said a bit to loudly than she intended startling Astrid awake. Rogue cringed in preparation for an ear-splitting scream but instead the baby just blinked at them twice and fell right back to sleep. Todd shook with silent laughter beside her. Backing up a few feet he sat in the old comfy chair Kitty and Kurt kept for feedings in the room and pulled Marie down onto his lap.

"I want to ask you something serious, alright?" she nodded her assent and he continued "If the baby is a boy I wanna name him after the Prof, okay?" he asked her quietly.

Rogue thought for a minute before answering "That's cool with me but why?"she asked curling her neck to lay her head on top of his.

"'Cause he gave me a shot when no one had a reason to and never once acted conceited or acted as if I owed him but even more importantly when your powers went out of control he kept you whole and sane so that I could love you and for that he will always have my thanks." he finished holding tightly to her shoulders.

A quiet snore was his only answer.

Kitty and Kurt found them curled that way hours later; Rogue asleep in her lovers arms and a former enemy vigilantly watching their only child and when told of his impending Uncle hood all Kurt had to say was "What took you so long, man?"

--Death--

Logan slowly made his way to the center of the cemetery reading the names on the stones as he passed So many names he knew , so many I want to forget. Ironic for a man who had spent most of his life trying to remember things that once he became able to he now wished he couldn't. As he got to the older stones he mumbled greetings to them as to old friends which they were in a way.

"Elf, Half-Pint proved one couldn't live without the other didn't ya?"

"Red, Scooter ya did good."

"Stripes, Legs different proved to work for you two didn't it?"

"Evan, in the end you came back when we needed you, good man."

"'Ro, I love ya Darlin' I'll come see ya on Sunday as usual. Today's about someone else."

He turned to face the monument which was nearly forgotten in the back of the cemetery. It was well maintained by the groundskeepers as all the cemetery was but Logan knew it was seldom visited except by History grads doing papers; most people preferred the public monument on Genosha. The monuments were supposed to be lifelike but all Logan could see were the imperfections; this was more real somehow.

It was a simple crypt marked with a large **X . **A raised plaque proclaimed it's occupant

**Professor Charles Francis Xavier PhD**

**Friend,Father,Husband and Teacher**

**He had a dream of a world changed for the better**

**So that all of Earths children could live in peace**

**And the will to make the world of his dreams **

**Our Reality**

Logan reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of good Irish whiskey and uncorked it with a claw. As his claw retracted he had to wait several minutes for the wound to close Damn healin' factors even slower this year than last year. he thought as he poured a generous portion of the whiskey onto the ground. When only a large mouthful was left he tipped his white haired head back and swallowed the rest in one go. "Well Chuck, ya did it. Ya set an example which still inspires people today. Most people live in peace and don't even think about the colour of the neighbours fur or how many arms their kids 've got or whether they're perfectly normal. Some do but some always will I 'spect that's just human nature. Any ways I expect to see you soon."

Wolverine never even felt the stroke which finally claimed his life nearly 500 years after the death of Charles Xavier. He was found by his great great grandson James who inherited his progenitors Healing Factor and is himself nearly 300 years old. Nearly the entire world grieved at the passing of the last X-Man.

--The Following Morning--

Charles Xavier woke the next morning and greeted the day as always by promising himself that he would do one good deed today Who knows, If I do it long enough I might change the world one day. An image flashed through his mind but was gone before he could study it. Wish I remembered my dreams more often. I only remember the ones about Apocalypse or Alien invasions . With a wry smile he prepared to go enjoy breakfast with his students.

A/N: I like this one so please review it and tell me what you think.


End file.
